dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
バトル！！ サイヤ |''Doragon Bōru Zetto Kyokugen Batoru!! San Dai Sūpā Saiya-jin|lit. Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans}}, also known as Dragon Ball Z: Super Battle of Three Super Saiyas, is the tenth Dragon Ball film and the seventh under the Dragon Ball Z banner. It was originally released on Japan on July 11, 1992. Funimation dubbed it in English in 2003. Summary The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Dr. Gero at the hands of Android 17. Gero's leaking blood reveals that Dr. Gero's Supercomputer is still working on three new Androids (Android 13, Android 14 and Android 15). In West City,Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Chi-Chi is shopping with Goku and Gohan. Oolong, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Future Trunks are standing in line for a pageant that displays the world's most beautiful women. The two groups meet up at some point and start to dine together. Meanwhile, 14 and 15 show up in the city and start causing havoc while trying to find Goku. They happen upon him eating and throw a combined ki blast at his general area; Goku and the others save people from being killed. Immediately, Goku tells Gohan to take Chi-Chi to safety and has Krillin do the same with the civilians. Goku takes them away from the city, noticing that they're only after him. Goku then asks who they are, noting that he can not sense their energy, and recognizes them as two of Gero's Androids due to the presence of apparel on their outfits bearing the Red Ribbon logo. Both Androids introduce themselves and start to attack Goku; Trunks shows up to help Goku and tells him to leave the city to avoid more casualties. Goku and Trunks leave for an uninhabited arctic area with 14 & 15 following. Elsewhere, Gohan leaves Chi-Chi in a safe area, flying back to help his dad. Krillin is comically pressured by Chi-Chi to do the same. Goku & Trunks fight the two Androids, with a slight edge to the villains. Android 13 then appears & explains that the 3 of them were created to kill Goku; they will do the same to anyone who gets in their way. 13 starts to fight Goku, leaving Future Trunks to fight both Androids alone. Goku and 13 exchange blows, with 13 slowly gaining the upper hand. Future Trunks is also being beaten by 14 and 15's teamwork. Vegeta arrives at the scene to fight (he makes the point that he's doing this so that he himself can kill Goku one day). 15 begins to fight Vegeta while 14 fights Trunks, leaving 13 to fight Goku. Gohan and Krillin arrive as well and take cover in a rut. While watching the fights, Gohan wants to help, but Krillin pulls him back, telling him that they don't have the strength necessary to fight with them. The battles continue, with the Androids initially winning. Knowing they can't win this way, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks all transforming into Super Saiyans. Future Trunks dashes at 14 with his sword in his hand, as Piccolo arrives to assist Goku in his fight. 14 rushes at Future Trunks, but ends up being sliced in half by Future Trunks' sword. At the same time, Vegeta punches 15, decapitating him. Android 13, who has been fighting on par with Super Saiyan Goku, sees his allies beaten. Parts of 14 and 15 rise from the ground and fly towards the smiling Android. He absorbs the components, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. With his new transformation, 13's power increases greatly, changing the battle's outcome yet again. The Z Fighters attack, but are easily beaten. Knowing there is no way they can beat him by themselves, Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, Vegeta tries to stop the Android, but he gets blasted by a Energy Wave. Using his remaining energy, Future Trunks attacks Super Android 13, but his sword breaks in the process and he gets blasted by an energy wave as well. Super Android 13 charges an S.S. Deadly Bomber and Piccolo tries to stop him, but he fails like the others. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and absorbs the finished Spirit Bomb's energy into his body. The remaining ice is destroyed as the land 13 is standing on rises as a single pillar. Goku then destroys 13 with a punch through the chest. As Androids 13, 14, and 15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's Super Computer shuts down for good (In the FUNimation dub, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!"). In the end, Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are comically sitting back-to-back on a small portion of ice in the sea, isolated from the celebration. Timeline placement Super Android 13! takes place after Android 17 and Android 18 were activated and killed Dr. Gero, and after Goku fully recovered from the Heart Virus. Daizenshuu 6 states that the movie takes place after Dr. Gero's death (as shown in the movie's opening) but before Cell reaches his Perfect form, which would place it before Goku brings the Saiyans to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It also states that the events shown in Super Android 13! take place in Another Dimension. Releases Super Android 13! was originally released on VHS and Laserdisc in Japan. In 2006, Toei Animation released Super Android 13! as part of the final Dragon Box DVD set, which included all four Dragon Ball films and thirteen Dragon Ball Z films. These were presented in a new widescreen transfer from the original negatives with a 16:9 aspect ratio that was matted from the original 4:3 aspect ratio. FUNimation released Super Android 13! for VHS and DVD on February 4, 2003 in both edited and uncut forms. As was the case with all previous releases, the movie was released in an unmated 4:3 aspect ratio. The DVD featured an English dub with an original score done by Mark Menza. FUNimation re-released Super Android 13! and Bojack Unbound on DVD and Blu-ray on February 10, 2009 as part of their "Double Feature" line. This new set featured a brand-new widescreen transfer from Video Post & Transfer and a new audio mix for the English dub featuring the original Japanese score done by Shunsuke Kikuchi in addition to the old mix featuring the Menza score. FUNimation repackaged the Double Feature DVDs into three new thinpak sets, the second of which was released on December 6, 2011 and included The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Bojack Unbound. These three sets were also released together in the Canada-only Dragon Ball Z: Complete Movie Collection featuring reversioned artwork of Goten and Trunks from Bio-Broly on the cover. Cast list A third English version released exclusively in Malaysia by Speedy Video features an unknown voice cast. Music *Ending Theme (ED): "GIRI-GIRI -Sekai Kyokugen-" Battles *Goku vs. Android 14 and Android 15 *Goku and Trunks vs. Android 14 and Android 15 *Trunks vs. Android 14 and Android 15 *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), Gohan, and Piccolo vs. Android 13 *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Trunks vs. Android 13 (Super Android 13) *Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Super Android 13) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Android 13 (Super Android 13) *Gohan and Krillin vs. Android 13 (Super Android 13) *Vegeta, Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Super Android 13) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Super Android 13) Reception The movie releasing in theaters in Japan on July 11, 1992 was part of a double feature alongside Dragon Quest Great Adventure of Dai! Destroy!! The Reborn 6 Commanders. It grossed a total of ¥2.55 billion (US $20.5 million). Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Future Trunks appears. *It is the first time the three Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) work together to combat a villain, although this was Goku and Vegeta's second time working together to combat a villain, with the first being Meta-Cooler. *This is the second movie where the final battle takes place in the Arctic. *This is the only confirmed Dragon Ball Z film to take place in a parallel world. It is the third Dragon Ball film confirmed to take place in a parallel world, along with Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies and Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. *Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 are not featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 are very close to the Android concept. **In the series, shortly before Android 17 killed Dr. Gero, Android 18 tells him "You destroyed all the other androids up to 15." It is possible that Gero lied to Androids 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all the androids up to 15, since even Android 8 is still alive. *In the English dubbed version of this film, Android 13 mocks Future Trunks' hair calling it a "thirty dollar haircut", despite the fact that the Dragon Ball universe only has Zeni as its known currency. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z movie in which Gohan does not appear on the cover of the movie. *The movie, along with Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan and Bojack Unbound, used a modified version of the third Cha-La Head-Cha-La opening, with the sequences of Vegeta turning Super Saiyan and Future Trunks' Shining Sword Attack replaced by sequences of Krillin's Scattering Bullet, Tien Shinhan's Tri-Beam and Yamcha's Spirit Ball from the first two versions. *The dubbed version of the film adds in additional dialogue for Androids 14 and 15 that was not in the original movie. In the original Japanese version, the only thing they ever said was "Son Goku" (multiple times) and "Trunks" (once, and even there, only by 15). *In Japan, as a part of 's Super Battle Collection series of Japanese Dragon Ball toys, a 3-pack of figures from the line consisting of Super Saiyan versions of Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta was released, as a promotional item for the film. It has since become one of the most sought-after Dragon Ball toys ever made, commanding prices in the hundreds of dollars on auction sites like . *Androids 13, 14, and 15 are based on three stereotypes (a redneck, a Native American, and a pimp respectively). *Even though there are no real world countries in the Dragon Ball universe, Master Roshi talks about Miss Spain, Miss Russia, and Miss France and Oolong also mentions Miss Australia, indicating models from real world countries. *Both this movie and Bojack Unbound end with Piccolo and Vegeta in isolation together. **In the FUNimation Dub, Vegeta and Piccolo break the fourth wall when Piccolo asks him if it (referring the film) is over, only for Vegeta to respond by saving not until the fish jumps. When the fish jumps, Vegeta says its over and the film credits roll. There conversation was added to the end of the film as its not present in the original japanese. Interestingly, it should be noted that the entire exchange between then is voiced by Christopher Sabat as he is the voice actor of both Piccolo and Vegeta. *Early concept art for this film in the Double Feature box set features it under the alternate title of Android Assault. ''The final release in Double Feature form went back to using the earlier title. *Despite his sword being broken by Android 18 in the series, Future Trunks' sword is broken by Android 13 in this film. **However due to this movie taking place in a different timeline, the battle with the Androids 17 and 18 might have taken place differently than it's main timeline's counterpart. *The 16th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M14XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Vegeta Must Pay. *In the shopping center where Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi are shopping, the music for Pachelbel's Canon is heard. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Summer Vacation Special'' References External links *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=985 Anime News Network - Super Android 13] *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142241/ Super Android 13] at the Site Navigation pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: O Retorno dos Androides es:¡¡Batalla extrema!! Los tres grandes Super Saiyajin Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films